


Sign it for me, honey / 暗香浮动月黄昏

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Life Partners, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, heist wife, idots in love, soft lou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: April is utterly frozen by what she just saw. Her boss, Miss Miller, is holding her girlfriend in her laps, and both of them was staring her surprisingly. She finds herself was stuck in a dilemma, one hand grabbed the contract which was prepared for her boss to sign,  while all her brain cells are screaming that she should leave right now.“Ma’am, h-here is the contract of this month, we need your signature.”Lou kissed Debbie’s forehead one more time, elegantly and surprising calmly, like she is not buried three fingers inside her body.“Honey, sign it for me.”/中文版：Debbie的吻潮湿温热，湿漉地印在她的唇侧、眼角，脖颈间。Lou向来喜欢冷硬线条感强烈的事物：机车、皮裤、层叠的项链、冰块相互撞击着的烈酒。但此时此刻，怀里女人的柔软却让她所有的固执的嗜好都融化了，nothing can compare to this woman, incredibly soft and warm...那些凛冽坚硬的、都哗啦啦地碎裂，环抱着她脖子亲吻她的Debbie轻盈暖柔地像春日煦风，偏偏馥郁女人香里又暗蕴几分刚刚一起喝过的酒精的气息，更是如丝如袅。





	Sign it for me, honey / 暗香浮动月黄昏

**Author's Note:**

> ——感谢漫长的等待嗷~~~产粮龟速的我终于又产出了一篇粮~灰常长……我从上个月月中写到现在，创了我自己字数的历史233 吃肉愉快~  
> ——感谢Vermithor和我一起想出了这个sexy到不行的点子~！！我的是Lou视角，April视角可以在他那里找到~~~  
> ——Semi-public梗X soft Lou X 傲娇Deb，我爱我的炸毛傲娇受Deb和忠犬腹黑攻Lou~~~~  
> ——这一次推荐的BGM是淑桦的《流光飞舞》和忆莲的《心野夜》XD

She would never be ashamed of admitting that, the best three things in her nightclub are, vodka, music and dancing Debbie.

与Debbie共舞一曲完毕，正低头向依偎在自己胸前的Debbie额头上轻轻烙下一吻的Lou Miller这样想。夜晚的Debbie与白天冷静自持的样子完全不同，人影晃动的夜色里，一袭流畅典雅的黑色长裙装点下的她也曼妙得一如玫瑰上婉转鸣唱的夜莺。夜幕下她仿佛也收起了那些自持与戒备，像个永远未解的迷人的哑谜。

“Babe, you’re so gorgeous.”怀里的爱人仰头看向她，褐色眼睛里亮晶晶的。即便她已经被无数人这样赞美过，但是来自Lou的赞美依然能每次都让她呼吸停顿几秒，感到热流在心头滚过。弧线在Lou温暖坚定的怀抱里慢慢攀上了她的嘴角，她比Lou要矮个几公分，要仰头才能与她对视。而看着她的那双眼睛里即使在烟熏妆与晃眼的灯光里也掩不住专注与爱意，Debbie踮起脚，唇擦过Lou的眼睫毛，继而又回到Lou的双唇，品尝到她唇齿间极淡的酒精的味道。

有火焰从Lou的脑海中熊熊烧起，等到她再回过神来的时候，身边的环境已经不再是嘈杂的夜店舞池，而是她的办公室了。棕发女人的身体柔软滚烫，在她手里宛如最上好的一匹丝绸。她的上半身的裙子整齐妥帖，只是偶有汗珠滚下胸前，更衬得她曲线玲珑；而仅仅覆盖到大腿上部的裙摆已经被Lou撩开，露出大片的腿部肌肤。Debbie湿漉漉的眼睛勾着她，瞳孔因为酒意与情欲而扩大，在一片蔓延着的温暖的焦糖色里，Lou觉得她几乎要沉溺在她的目光里。Fuck, it couldn’t be more arousing.

Lou的指尖随着她的大腿内侧一路向内，还未触及到深处就已经被湿意沾染，女人动情的气味混杂在她发间清新的花草香气与香水味，更让酒意发酵得厉害。Lou can swear to god, she never smell something more arousing than THIS. 她的蕾丝内裤已经被浸透，清晰地展露主人的轮廓。Lou轻松地用手指微微一拉，就把那片布料从她身上褪了下来。潮湿柔软的布料带着让人发疯的气味蜷在她掌心，就像怀里柔顺抱着她的女人般，无声诉说着她的动情。

Fuck...在她大脑深处，她仍然惊叹于每一次Debbie是如何通过几个简单的眼神、动作甚至只是某个特定的姿态，就可以把她推到新的界限。就像刚刚，Deb只是在她怀里踮起脚吻了一下她的睫毛，就足以让Lou把她炽热地抱在怀里，加深亲吻，并且在舌尖传递来的不可思议的柔软甜蜜中任清明燃烧殆尽，让最后两个仍在工作的脑细胞（Thank god,her legs too）把她拉进自己的工作间。几个呼吸之后，她就已经坐在自己的膝盖上，身体毫无保留地敞开。

Debbie的吻潮湿温热，湿漉地印在她的唇侧、眼角，脖颈间。Lou向来喜欢冷硬线条感强烈的事物：机车、皮裤、层叠的项链、冰块相互撞击着的烈酒。但此时此刻，怀里女人的柔软却让她所有的固执的嗜好都融化了，nothing can compare to this woman, incredibly soft and warm...那些凛冽坚硬的、都哗啦啦地碎裂，环抱着她脖子亲吻她的Debbie轻盈暖柔地像春日煦风，偏偏馥郁女人香里又暗蕴几分刚刚一起喝过的酒精的气息，更是如丝如袅。

“Babe…you’re so damn perfect.”Lou的情动也难以自抑，她的手终于碰到了Debbie的泛滥处，从上到下细致轻柔地抚慰着Debbie，在她水意泛滥的入口打着圈，感受着Debbie在她指尖附近敏感地收缩着企图包裹她。

潮红已经慢慢攀上了Debbie的脖颈，衬得她更似沾着露水的一枝春日桃花，灼灼盛开在她的怀抱里。Lou的动作在她敏感处激出的快乐从下半身一路蹿至大脑，让她难耐地在Lou的怀抱里扭动着。她的触碰若有若无，给予她刚好在满足界限之下的涌动，她能感觉到液体汩汩流淌而出，却依旧只能空虚地在Lou的指尖附近吞吐，无法被进一步满足。

在动作间Lou用另一只手把她的长发撩到一边，展露出白皙的颈部肌肤与隐藏在长发下玲珑的耳垂，低头吮吸出一个个印记。随着Lou的动作逐渐加快，Debbie陆陆续续地发出猫一样的呻吟喘息，趴在她胸口喘着气，swallow her moans. 她知道Lou在做什么，然而老实讲，她并不排斥，这样做给她带来的刺激无以言喻，而且她愿意做任何事情来让Lou现在进入她，何况那是Lou，永远不会真正伤害她的Lou。

“please…”在Lou第三次轻轻刮过爱人充血的粉色小核之后，她如愿听到了Deb夹杂在惊喘与语不成调的呻吟之间的请求。她迅速把手指滑回Debbie的入口，发觉那里要比之前更湿润了，她甚至能感觉Debbie坐着她的腿的那一点也被液体浸透。她的指尖在入口徘徊着，浅浅埋入一点又撤出，“What do you want, baby girl?”

“J-Just stop teasing me...nhhh and do whatever you want, oh god pleasse...”Debbie的瞳孔看起来比之前要更加涣散，她的情欲几乎累积到了她无法再继续忍耐下去的程度，躁动不安地在体内燃起火焰，渴望、乞求，等待着Lou的抚慰。Lou正在好整以暇地看着她，似笑非笑。刘海下的蓝眼睛也因为情欲而呈现比以往更深的色泽，就像风暴来临前的深海。她苦闷地喘息着，无法释放下身的压力，直到Lou唇边的笑意越扩越大，几乎可以称为自满的坏笑的时候，她才意识到，她正在下意识地磨蹭着Lou在她腿间有一搭没一搭抚慰着的手指，正在用湿漉的腿间主动迎上她，企图获取更多的刺激。

“Fuck...” With the annoying noise pouring from her throat, Deb停下了动作，全身都软了似的伏在Lou胸前喘息着。她和Lou的性爱永远都是这样收场的，Lou不紧不慢地一层层剥开她，敲开她的外壳，舔舐她、挑逗她，直到她的脑子变成一团浆糊，跟着她一起沉浸在无尽的情欲海洋里，干出她在清醒的时候绝对不会向任何人承认的事情。

”You have been good for me tonight, babe...Whatever my baby girl want, my babygirl gets it.”得到了满意的反应，Lou终于进入了她，停止了那些几乎让Debbie发疯的teasing,Finally.灵活的手指就着湿润滑入，让彼此都发出一声满足的叹息。一根，两根，三根，深深埋入到指节，拓展着Debbie紧紧包裹着她的秘境。

等到她润滑得三根手指都进入无碍的时候，Lou的中指开始在她体内某一块粗糙的凸起打转，按压、回旋。液体几乎浸透了她的手掌，沾湿了她的西装裤。感受到了怀里爱人大腿的战栗，Lou的喘息也粗重了起来，“Babe look how wet you are...That’s my good girl, getting fucked in my office, and taking my fingers so willingly...”

Debbie’s eyes widen a bit, 不知是因为身下逐渐累积的刺激还是Lou的dirty talks对她造成的刺激，她死死咬着唇，压抑着自己的呻吟，却在Lou下一个异常深入的冲刺中颤抖着惊喘，放在她腿上的手也紧紧地揪着她的裤子，desperately grips it.  
“Quite, Deb. Or do you want me to quite you with your panties? You like that, huh? ”这一次Deb的呻吟带上了颤抖的哭腔，Lou的话像在她的身体按下了某个古老的按钮，羞耻的快感与隐秘的兴奋战栗着漫过她几乎要烧起来的神经末梢。Lou寻上Debbie的唇，把她无法再自抑的声音都包裹进绵长深入的亲吻里，although she does like the noise Debbie is making, or teasing her until she can’t think straight anymore, 但她的办公室的隔音效果并不好，Debbie已经被她调戏得快无法控制自己的声音了，无论是她还是Debbie，都不想被全世界都发现她在做什么。

下一秒，她的办公室的门响了。Lou刚刚来得及放开Debbie被她亲得肿胀的唇，靠回在自己椅子的瞬间，她就看到了某顶熟悉的黑色毛绒帽子一溜烟地跑进眼前。帽子下的主人她也很熟悉，她最害羞的一个手下，April。此时小姑娘正拿着酒水订单，脸色红通通地看着她和Debbie，显然紧张得不行，她被惊得几乎停转的意识才想起来，Fuck，她刚刚好像没锁门。而她身上的Debbie的反应还要更加激烈，原本软软地半躺在她身上的身体瞬间拉紧了，而她的内壁一瞬间更是痉挛着绞紧Lou的手指，把她的手指吞进更深处。

“Ma’am, h-here is the contract of this month, we need your sign.”小姑娘又试探着往前走近了些，直直地站在Lou的办公桌前，递上了酒水单。随着April的走近，Lou又试着把右手抽了抽，纹丝不动。指尖传来的紧致的缠绕感几乎让她呻吟出声，fuck, she hadn’t feel Debbie THIS tight before...

横竖也动不了了，Lou低下头，轻轻咬了咬女朋友的耳垂:”Honey, Sign it for me.”和小姑娘突然剧烈的咳嗽一同响起的，是从Debbie喉间发出的，几乎可以用“frustrated”与”desperate”形容的声音。她不满地哼哼着，却没有拒绝，只是手肘暗暗往后撞了一下Lou的肚子，然后身体前倾，优雅地接过酒水单和笔，对眼前的小女孩微笑了一下。Debbie Ocean is always elegant, that’s the principle.

April觉得自己呼吸都要停止了，她从来知道老板的女朋友漂亮，虽然她的花心渣老板换女朋友的速度可能比店里换酒水单的速度还快，但无一例外都是百里挑一的大美人。但是从来没有哪一个，比得上眼前的这个。典雅、高贵，淡定自如，她突然觉得以往见过的那些都仿佛是赝品，眼前这一位和她老板在一起显得那么妥帖合衬。有史以来第一次，她希望老板不要再那么快，踹掉她的女朋友了。

看上去那个女孩子还没有发现她们在干什么……所以只要签好字把单子还给她，就算顺利过关了。而模仿笔迹对于一个Ocean是家常便饭的小事，何况Lou的字迹她早就了然于胸，不会有任何人看出端倪。Deb慢慢放松下来，而她正低头娴熟流利地连笔写下Miller最后的那两个L时，体内的手指忽然又动了起来，重重地按压了一下她的敏感点，复而轻重不一地轻揉她的内壁，刺激得她狠狠哆嗦了一下，”Ahhh!” Oh shit Lou does know how to drive a girl crazy, that’s so fucking good...但她不能表现出来，她绝对不能。她所有的自尊都在尖叫着让她控制住自己的面部表情和声音，偏偏Lou却根本没有停下来的意思，她的动作更加深入快速，她的手指坏心眼地反复往她找到的最能刺激到Debbie的那一点反复揉弄。

虽然知道Lou的手被宽大的桌子挡住，不会被人看见，但是外人就近在咫尺，随时有可能被发现的刺激更加激出她比往常更激烈的快感，她的内壁在Lou的手指周围无助地收缩着，液体如溪水般漫过Lou的手指，顺着大腿内壁滴滴答答地流下，Fuck，可她不能表现出一点异样。Debbie死死地咬住自己的下唇，压下所有的声音。忍耐几乎要逼出她的眼泪，她的身体仿佛被分隔成两个部分，上半身风平浪静，下半身在蚀骨的快乐里颤栗。

像经过了几个世纪那么长，Lou终于从女朋友颤抖的腰和苦苦压抑的喘息中得到了足够的满足，她停下手中的动作，转而用另一只手抱着她，提醒她签字。Debbie回过神来，把无意识间咬出血的下嘴唇从齿间释放，她才发现小姑娘正在震惊地盯着她……手下的订单。在她目光移到因为用力过度而被划破的纸张的时候，一阵血流直冲大脑。That’s never a Ocean did.

偏偏某个该死的罪魁祸首还在她耳边愉悦地低笑着，她都不用转头，都能想象到Lou自得的坏笑。Lou miller is a fucking asshole!!!这一次她用手肘撞Lou的时候用足了力气，在如愿地听到Lou压抑地在她耳边闷哼的时候，她把酒水订单递回给小姑娘，歉意地对她微笑：“I’m terribly sorry for that, just an accident...”

感谢上帝，小姑娘没有再多嘴，她只是紧张地拿过了订单，脸色红红的，然后一溜烟地又跑走了，就像她来的时候一样。这一次走的时候她们都清晰地听到了门外落锁的啪嗒声，几个呼吸之间，房间内又只剩她们两个人了。

“Babe, you are so tight…I just couldn’t move my fingers.”，金发女人眼睛亮晶晶地看向她，眉梢眼角都是笑意。过去的几分钟的场景又重新在她的脑子里面回放了一遍，Typical Lou’s behaviours, 幼稚的玩心夹杂着匪夷所思的想象力。“Fuck…” 伴随着一声无可奈何的呻吟，Deb的脸砸向了办公桌台。“Louise Miller, you are a fucking asshole.”她的右手向Lou比了个中指，企图表现她的不满，却不曾料到身后那人又不要脸地凑了上来，把她的手指含进嘴里吮吸。湿润的舌尖在她的指间灵巧地打转，在她的脊椎激起一股熟悉的电流。被April打断前的快感复又浮起，慢悠悠地在她的感官里汇集成朦胧的云。

等到Lou把Debbie的手放开，转而舔吻她的脖颈的时候，Debbie的抵抗已经被融化得差不多了。她只是不满地在她怀里扭动着，腰肢紧绷，却没有实质性的进一步反抗的动作。Lou的另一只手轻柔地插进她的发间，从上到下捋顺她被汗水打湿的头发，用Debbie喜欢的力度和方式。这可能是Debbie Ocean不为人知的小秘密之一，她喜欢让Lou给她梳头，这会让她逐渐放下戒备，放松下来。而Lou也很享受她如丝绸般的发丝滑过她指间的触感，她们两个都不是擅长语言的人，更多情绪都在沉默的身体的交流里。可能是被安抚得舒服了，棕发女人逐渐又靠回了身后Lou的怀抱，主动仰头，将一个湿润的吻印在Lou的下颌。

“It’s time for my princess to get her rewards”，Lou在她耳畔的低语几乎让她忘了怎么呼吸。So soft and warm. Lou在她体内的手指在水泽里缓慢地抽动起来，往内深埋入指节尽头，复又尽数抽出，每一下冲刺都不失温柔地悠长彻底，在给她足够的延展的同时又不会为此而疼痛。Deb觉得自己被逐渐填满，那些无法被满足的、迫不及待的难耐都在Lou的动作里被抚慰，就像沙漠里饥渴的旅人终于觅到甘泉。Lou的拇指寻到她在刚刚的刺激中充血挺立的小核，draws tight circles over that little nub，偶尔用指甲划过深红的那处娇柔。Deb的大腿一阵阵发软似地颤着，浑身重量都倚靠在Lou身上，偏过头去与她接吻，无法再抑制的哭吟与快乐的呜咽都淹没在炽热的唇齿间。

Deb的呼吸变得越来越急促，她断断续续的呜咽已经语不成调，“Lou…So cl-close, please… ”Lou知道她一直在等待的时刻即将来临了。Debbie只需要最后一点点的推动，就可以被情欲的浪潮淹没。所以她弯曲了正在她体内动作的手指，按在了她体内最敏感的那一点，同时拇指刮过她的小核，让她手里深红的花朵霎时绽放。

包裹着Lou手指的内壁蝶翼似地簌簌振动起来，一瞬间夜店的嘈杂似乎完全安静了，占据她全部感官的是一阵蔓延全身的温暖的嗡鸣，荡起一圈圈的波纹。Debbie的瞳孔扩大，生理性的泪水在那双漂亮的眼睛里汇集，滚落，看上去更是惊人地美丽。她在高潮里不自觉地抽搐着，身体向后想要接近Lou，下意识地寻求在无边快感中的支点。Lou环绕在她上身的手臂也收紧了，毫无保留地拥抱脆弱的爱人。

等到Debbie终于逐渐从高潮里平静下来之后，Lou才停止了在她紧张僵直的后腰上按摩的动作，就着她体内的润滑抽出了手指。Debbie软软地靠在她怀里，头枕着她的肩膀，懒洋洋地挂在她身上喘息着。Lou把鼻尖埋入她蓬松的发间，小兽般地轻嗅那里馥郁的女人香，享受着这一刻的宁静安宁。

暗香浮动在不醉夜，洗练的月光照亮了两人相拥的身影。外面是她的夜店，夜是漫长夜，无数男男女女在这里释放着无处安放的荷尔蒙；怀里是她的伴侣，是在这亲密漫长夜里，她的归宿。Lou Miller在她的前额下烙下最后一个轻柔的吻，然后对着仰头看向她的Debbie笑了起来。笑容不似她惯常有的自满或调侃的坏笑，带着少见的脆弱与坦诚。两个人在鼻尖相抵的距离注视着彼此，瞳孔映照出对方的容颜，近得可以感受到女人炽热的吐息。

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
